


Underwater Nights

by space_buns_arsinoe



Series: Another World ~ Holiday Special 2020 [6]
Category: Three Dark Crowns Series - Kendare Blake
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_buns_arsinoe/pseuds/space_buns_arsinoe
Summary: I just like Kat + Bree as mermaids.
Relationships: Katharine/Bree Westwood
Series: Another World ~ Holiday Special 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040922
Kudos: 1





	Underwater Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six of my Holiday Special (2020) - Another World

Bree wouldn’t say she was in love with Princess Katharine, but she wasn’t far off it. It was just that the princess was gorgeous and smart and the way she smiled stopped Bree’s heart in her chest and made her gills close up. But Bree was getting good at being more subtle, especially as she was given a more important role tending to her best friend, Princess Katharine’s sister, Crown Princess Mirabella.

Mirabella was Bree’s best friend, so maybe she shouldn’t refer to her as just “Princess Katharine’s sister” but hey, infatuation is a hell of a drug, right?

~

Mirabella doesn’t let Bree do her hair ever, she prefers to just gossip with her lady-in-waiting while placing pearls in her hair herself, even if Queen Camille would fire Bree if Mirabella placed the pearls even slightly out of place. Bree takes the opportunity to bring up the party the Queen is throwing, only for Mirabella to laugh.

“Oh, you mean the one to tell the crowd Arsinoe will be taking over Parliament and is thus now a responsible adult?” Mirabella smiled with an underlying affection, “She won’t even be there, she and Jules left to swim for the surface this morning, something about the human’s being ‘awfully fascinating’. Kitty and I believe Miss Jules has become smitten with a woman on the surface and that Arsinoe is helping the two meet, but that’s just us.” Bree considered her words.

“Falling for the humans is never a good idea. Do you remember that pirate Katharine fell for? It took us hours to get his spear out of her tail. Does she support Arsinoe’s actions?” Bree winced as the memory was dug up. No one in the queendom would forget Katharine’s screams any time soon. Mirabella grimaced as well, her own tail twitching.

“You know what Arsinoe’s like. No one can tell her to back down from anything. And Kitty’s okay for now, although I imagine that would change if the circumstances change,” Mirabella shrugs. Bree nods and moves to help Mirabella with the last string of her pearls.

“Is Katharine going to be at the party tonight?” Bree asks casually.

“I think so, but I doubt she’ll stay for all of it, so maybe make your move early in the night,” Mirabella answers and Bree stares in shock, “you’re not as subtle as you think you are, Bree.” Bree has to laugh.

“Okay, fine, I’m not. Do you think she’s interested?”

~

When Bree found her that night, Katharine was outside the palaces grand ballroom, in the sea-floor courtyard. She looked beautiful, with dark jewels shimmering across her top and in her hair.

“Hi,” Bree says and nearly slaps herself. _Hi, seriously Bree, hi?_

“Hi,” Katharine says back, a small smile crossing her face. Bree sits beside her on the rock, flicking her tail out gently and ignoring the shiver when it brushed against Kat’s tail. “The palace looks pretty right? My mother really outdid herself,” she says softly, but her eyes look up towards the surface. Mirabella’s words ring in her head.

“It’s not the prettiest thing I’ve seen tonight,” Bree admits. Katharine turns her head in question and Bree swallows softly, her tail shifting nervously. “You are looking truly beautiful, Princess,” she admits, trying not to sound to much like the kiss-tails in court. But Kat goes pink in the cheeks and she smiles.

“Thank you Bree. You look excellent as well, truly ravishing,” Kat says, moving a hand to cover Bree’s. Bree blushes and looks away, back to the ballroom, where music steadily filtered out into the courtyard.

“Would you like to dance?” Bree asks, not expecting an affirmative answer. But Katharine nods and lifts herself off the rock, taking Bree’s hand and body with her.

They take each other’s hands and get closer and Bree nearly combusts as Kat wraps her deep black tail around Bree’s blue one.

“You know, you and my sister are very similar people. Seriously, neither of you have any idea how to keep things to yourself. It’s quite amusing,” Kat says, a small smile lifting her mouth.

“Oh?”

“Yes. Mirabella was almost bouncing with glee when she approached me today and then in her excitement for tonight told me I should stick around long enough for you to declare your attraction to me, which is reciprocated but I would have like to have been surprised by it at least,” Katharine explains and Bree winces slightly before the words catch up to her.

“R-Reciprocated?” Bree stutters and tries not to be impacted by the small smile on Katharine’s face.

The Princess pulls Bree ever so closer and wraps her dark tail tighter before kissing Bree, her lips a soft and gentle pressure on Bree’s own before she pulled away.

“Princess Katharine,” Bree whispered, only to be cut off by another kiss.

“You can call me Kat, Bree. I want you to, in fact.

“Kat,” Bree smiled and kissed Kat again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come listen to me scream into the void on my tumblr: @space-buns-arsinoe


End file.
